


five times Coulson didn't react to his team's sleepwear

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Coulson has no reactions, Gen, M/M, Sleepwear, Team-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Coulson didn't react to his team's sleepwear (and the one time he did). Team-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times Coulson didn't react to his team's sleepwear

**Author's Note:**

> This is really for an [avengerkink post](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1576386#t1576386), and I don't know why Thor has fluffy rabbit slippers. And Tony is a Captain America fanboy.

**5: Thor**  
Coulson runs into Thor one night when he returns from an op (with Clint, not that the rest need to know). What he half-expects to see is the Norse god in some Asgardian sleepwear, trimmed with gold and red and silvers like the rest of Thor's costume. What he doesn't expect is to see the god in an oversized pair of pants, and fluffy, rabbit slippers.

The agent takes another look at the slippers, nods brusquely to Thor, and strides down the corridor.

Thor stares at Coulson's retreating back for a few seconds, then gleefully returns to his pop tarts.

 

 **4: Tony Stark**  
No-one really sees Stark at night, because he's always either in his workshop tinkering with new equipment for the team, or sleeping off a hangover in his room. So when Coulson comes across Stark sitting on the roof one night, wearing a pair of Captain America pajamas, it makes him run a critical eye over the man. He'd expected Stark, of all people, to be fashionably dressed to bed, not clad in a set of cheap cotton with pictures of one of his team-mates printed on it.

Coulson watches Stark for a moment, before turning around and leaving.

 

 **3: Bruce Banner**  
Dummy accidentally sets the fire-alarm off in the middle of the night, making a few members of the Avengers emerge in annoyance. One of the first ones to exit their room is Bruce, and Coulson notes with some detachment that Banner is wrapped in a sheet, a hint of green flickering in his eyes. He suspects that the man sleeps nude, especially after the incident a few months back where Banner had woken from a nightmare and put a hole through the wall.

Then the alarm abruptly stops. Banner grumbles, green gone from his eyes, and trudges back to bed.

 

 **2: Natasha Romanov**  
Coulson will never admit that he's seen Natasha in her sleepwear. Not even under duress.

Partly because the glare she had given him one night when he intrudes into her patching Clint up is terrifying, and partly because he's pretty sure no-one will ever believe him. Except Clint, considering that he's probably seen Natasha in that sheer, lace-trimmed nightdress more times than the entire team (plus Coulson) combined. It makes Coulson wonder if she brings that on missions, before he nods curtly and strides from the room.

Behind him, Natasha smirks and Clint nearly bursts out laughing.

 

 **1: Steve Rogers**  
Steve is the most normal out of all of them, clad in faded, baggy track pants and an oversized hoodie sporting a red and gold and blue motif that looks vaguely familiar. Coulson knows this because he had wandered into the kitchen one morning to find Captain America standing there with a mug of coffee in one hand looking for all the world as if he'd just crawled out of bed, complete with sleep-tousled hair.

Coulson nods a good morning to Steve, reaches into the fridge for the last unopened pack of orange juice, and steps out of the kitchen.

 

 **+1: Clint Barton**  
Clint doesn't have a fixed set of pajamas. Sometimes Coulson catches him sleeping in his uniform (after an op, usually), sometimes with just a threadbare towel wrapped around his waist, sometimes in one of his hoodies. There was even this one time he'd caught Clint sleeping in one of his shirts, one of the ones he wears to the office, curled around it like a smug feline.

Then one day, Coulson slips into their bedroom, only to see the archer dead asleep in a thong, and he’s pretty sure his eyebrows have managed to disappear into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, CLINT DOES IT DELIBERATELY.


End file.
